


Hogwarts’ Rumour Mill

by Ellana17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Harry and Malfoy get into trouble. Again. The rumours are going wild.





	

“He’s not here,” Hermione pointed out as she sat down beside Ron at the Gryffindor’s table.

“Who?” Neville asked pleasantly before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

“Harry,” Ron answered. “He told us he had something to do before breakfast and that he would join us later.”

“You’re looking for Harry?” Dean asked, joining them.

Ron nodded. “He told us he had something to do before breakfast,” Ron said again.

“Well,” Seamus cut in. “Apparently he had to punch Malfoy in the face,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“What?” Hermione shrieked. “Oh no, he had promised he wouldn’t do anything rash this year,” she lamented.

“How do you know that?” Ron asked Seamus.

“Parvati told me she saw Harry and Malfoy being sent to the Headmistress’ office by Filch.”

Ron made a face. “Bloody hell.”

“What was he thinking?” Hermione mumbled, shaking her head in disappointment.

“You lot are talking about Harry and Malfoy?” Parvati asked as she made her way to the table. She sat down on the bench.

“Yeah,” Ron turned to her. “You were there, do you know what happened?”

“No idea. I just saw them with Filch, I was too far to see much.”

“Merlin’s pants,” Hermione sighed.

ooo

McGonagall was staring at them silently.

“I am very disappointed in you two, boys,” she finally said. Harry did not dare raise his head to look at her. “I thought you had decided to stay clear of trouble this year,” she added and Harry winced.

She was right of course. After Kingsley had practically ordered him to go back to Hogwarts in order to complete his education before becoming an Auror, Harry had promised himself (and Hermione) to try and stay out of trouble. Once he had worked past the frustration of not being able to chase down any Death Eaters left himself right away, Harry had had to admit that a year of school without the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head would do him some good. He had tried, he really had, but trouble always seemed to find him anyway.

“However,” she said in a tone of voice that made Harry look up. “I suppose it could be worse. I’m glad you’re getting into trouble for acting like normal teenagers for once,” she told them gently. “Off you go now, Potter. I’d like a word with Mr Malfoy, in private.”

“But Professor-”

“Now, Potter,” McGonagall ordered and Harry jumped to his feet before the Headmistress changed her mind and decided to give him a detention after all. Harry left the office with one last look to Malfoy but the blond was resolutely not looking at him.

Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast even though food was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

“Harry!” exclaimed Hermione with a voice filled with relief and Harry immediately felt guilty for making her worry over him.

“How did it go, mate?” Ron asked, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Fine. McGonagall didn’t even give me a detention.”

Hermione sighed in relief. Then she punched him in the arm with the book she was currently holding. “What were you thinking?” she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. “Harry, you had promised!”

“Yeah, what about your speech on house unity?” Ron teased. “You know, the things you said about forgiveness and getting closer to the Slytherins… because I have to say I’ve been meaning to punch Malfoy in the face too for some time now and-”

“Don’t,” Harry cut in. “Look, it’s not-”

“Hey Harry!” Seamus exclaimed before Harry could complete his sentence. “Did you punch him in the face or did you use an hex?” he asked with interest.

“Look,” Harry tried again. “Just- Don’t go around punching Slytherins in the face, okay? I meant what I said about house unity at the start of term.”

“Come on, Harry,” Dean added. “I have some serious money on this. So did you punch him or what? We really need to know, mate.”

“Yeah, Harry,” Seamus exclaimed, waving a piece of toast around. “What spell did you use?”

“I hope you hexed the shit out of him,” Dean said joyfully. Parvati was nodded with fervour, as were the other Gryffindors around him. They were all looking at him expectantly, choruses of “Come on, Harry” echoing across the Great Hall.

“We were snogging, alright?” Harry finally snapped. “Filch caught us snogging in a broom closet.”

His outburst was met with utter silence only broken by Ginny’s cry of delight. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Pay up, boys.”

“Blimey.”

“What the-”

“Merlin’s pants, Harry,” Hermione exhaled.

“More like _Malfoy’s pants_.”

“Shut up, Seamus,” they all said at the same time.

Harry glanced up at his friends gathered around him, every single one of them grinning madly. “How come you’re all taking this so well?” he asked in disbelief.

“I’m not,” Dean told him, shaking his head. “I’ve just lost 20 Galleons, man.”

Harry saw Ginny collecting money from various Gryffindors. “Gin!” he exclaimed reproachfully.

“Oh, come off it, Harry. You can’t expect me not to take advantage of the situation.”

“How did you know?” Ron asked her suspiciously. His sister simply rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m not going to tell you that,” she simply said.

Harry sighed. “It’s okay, I’m the one who told her,” he explained.

“Told her what?”

Harry made a face. “I kind of told her about my crush on Malfoy?” Harry had not intended for it to sound like a question. The truth was Harry had told Ginny about his attraction to Malfoy weeks ago. They had always been close and for some reason he had found it easier to talk to her about it than to Hermione or Ron.

“So,” Ron trailed off. “Are you and Malfoy an item now?” he asked. Harry noticed that his friend was looking a bit pale but that was only to be expected. To tell the truth, Harry was surprised by his friends’ reaction. He was lucky nobody had decided to punch _him_ in the face for now.

“I don’t really know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” Parvati asked, dumbfounded. Dean and Seamus nodded vigorously.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, we didn’t really have time to, huh, talk about anything, really,” he tried to explained. “Filch caught us before I could, you know...”

“Ask him out properly?” Parvati supplied gently. Harry nodded.

“So what?” Ron asked. “Did you corner him and just kiss him like that?”

Harry nodded sheepishly. Ginny burst out laughing, knocking her glass over and spilling pumpkin juice all over the table as Hermione let her head fall into her hands.

“Where is he now anyway?” Hermione enquired.

“Still in McGonagall’s office, I reckon. She wanted to have a word with him in private.”

“Then why didn’t you wait for him?” Hermione practically yelled at him.

“Wait, you think I should have waited for him to come down?” Harry asked, confused.

The girls all nodded and Hermione gave him a shove. “Go on,” she urged him. “What are you waiting for?”

“What, you think I should go now?”

“Yes!” the three girls yelled.

Harry jumped to his feet as Hermione shoved him once more. “Okay, I’m going, I’m going, Hermione, ouch, no need to punch me. ‘Mione!”

 

**THE END**


End file.
